Britney Spears Wiki
Britney Jean Spears (born December 2, 1981) is an American recording artist, entertainer, and one of the most successful/controversial female vocalists in Pop history. Born in McComb, Mississippi, and raised in Kentwood, Louisiana, Spears began performing as a child, landing acting roles in stage productions and television shows. She signed with Jive Records in 1997 and released her debut album ...Baby One More Time in 1999. During her first decade in the music industry, she became a prominent figure in mainstream popular music and popular culture, followed by a much-publicized personal life. Her first two albums established her as a pop icon and broke sales records, while title tracks "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again" became international number-one hits. Spears was credited with influencing the revival of teen pop during the late 1990s and spearheading it's post-millennial takeover. She has sold over 100 million records worldwide. Read more... Britney Spears Wiki on Twitter *Her official website *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube Channel *Goggle+ http://news.google.com/news? hl=en&gl=au&tbm=nws&authuser=0&q=britney+spears&output=rss|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 How much do you love Britney Spears? She is the best human who has ever lived. She is my all-time favorite artist. She is one of my top 5 favorite singers. I enjoy her music. I don't like her at all. __NOEDITSECTION__ . |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Singles |- | colspan="3" | ...Baby One More Time | Sometimes | (You Drive Me) Crazy | Born to Make You Happy | From the Bottom of My Broken Heart | Oops!... I Did It Again | Lucky | Stronger | Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | I'm A Slave 4 U | Overprotected | I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman | I Love Rock 'n' Roll | Anticipating | Boys | Me Against the Music | Toxic | Everytime | Outrageous | My Prerogative | Do Somethin' | Someday (I Will Understand) | And Then We Kiss | Gimme More | Piece Of Me | Break the Ice | Womanizer | Circus | If U Seek Amy | Radar | Unusual You | 3 | Hold It Against Me | Till the World Ends | I Wanna Go | Criminal |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Compilation Albums |- | colspan="3" | Greatest Hits: My Prerogative | B In The Mix: The Remixes | The Singles Collection | B In The Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2 |- ! |- | |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Promotional Singles |- | colspan="3" | I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) | Chris Cox Megamix |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | Other Apperances |- | colspan="3" | What's Going On (Artists Against AIDS Worldwide) | S&M Remix |- !colspan="3" style="background: white" | EPs |- | colspan="3" | Britney & Kevin: Chaotic |- ! colspan="3" style="background: white" | DVDs and Home Videos |- | colspan="3" | Time Out with Britney Spears | Live and More! | Britney: The Videos | Live from Las Vegas | In The Zone | Greatest Hits: My Prerogative | Britney & Kevin: Chaotic | Britney: For the Record | Britney Spears Live: The Femme Fatale Tour {|